My sensei, my master -OFFICIAL
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Sasuke and Naru are considered flight risks, so Sarutobi activates an old law again where a sensei can pick one or all of his students to become his/her "pet", so Kakashi becomes Sasuke and Naru's owner, Sasuke hates it but Naru feels different. What will happen? KakaNaru KakaSasu KakaMina OFFICIAL VERSION! Info on ch.1
1. Information

_**My sensei, my master. **_

_**Summary: **_Sasuke and Naru are considered flight risks, so Sarutobi activates an old law again, where a sensei can pick one or all of his students to become his/her pet. So Kakashi becomes Sasuke and Naru's master. Sasuke hates it but Naru feels differently. What will happen? KakaNaru, KakaSasu, MinaKaka.

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own.

_**Information: **_This is going to a more mature fanfiction, so you HAVE to keep an open mind!

This is what the story will contain: Slave-master relationship, spank, m/f, m/m(hinted), voyeurism, B-mod, Humiliation, oral, solo.

BE WARNED BEFORE YOU READ! I DON'T WANT FLAMES ABOUT IT.

I wont go into a lot of details of the sex, especially the yaoi.

The main pairing is Kakashi x fem. Naru!

With hinted/fluff Kakashi x Sasuke and memories of Minato x Kakashi.

This is kind of a challenge given to me, let's see if I can do it! ;3

AGES

Kakashi - 25

Sasuke - 13

Naru - 13

Sakura - 13


	2. Chapter 1

_**BEFORE YOU START THIS CHAPTER, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE INFORMATION AND ARE OKAY WITH THE CONTENTS! ALL GUEST FLAMES WILL BE DELETED, MEMBER FLAMES YOU WILL BE BLOCKED!**_

_**Keep an open mind with this story PLEASE!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1. **_

25 year old Kakashi Hatake slowly walked down the road towards his childhood home and stopped at the walk path, he let out a shaky breath and walked to the door, he pulled out his key and unlocked it and opened the door and walked in, memories came rushing back into his mind about his father, his mother, his childhood, his sensei, everything.

The last time he had been in this house was when he was 7 years old, it had been a little over a week after he found his father dead in his study, the man committed suicide and left his only son completely alone in the world.

That was until a law from years ago was passed again in Konohagakure, that the sensei of genin teams had the right to choose a student as their pet's or slave however you wanted to say it and it wasn't illegal, so long that student had no parents or their parent's signed the papers giving up their rights as their guardians.

So, when Kakashi's father killed himself, Kakashi's sensei Minato Namikaze turned Kakashi into his pet and saved the boy's life.

Even though the man had a wife he had Kakashi as a slave and used him for whatever, but he didn't abuse the boy, if anything Kakashi was pampered and treated like a doll, and Minato would only do what the boy wanted, and when Minato married his girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki, she got partial ownership of Kakashi.

Of course it did go bad when Minato died the night of his child's birth, Kakashi had been devastated and didn't know what to do, he was lost without his master, so to help the boy, Sarutobi took him and sealed him away from people who would **love **to get their hands on the last Hatake and mold him as they see fit.

Sarutobi had to take control of Kakashi and become his temporary master until Kakashi got enough control on his emotions to make his own decisions, it wasn't until Kakashi turned 20 did he leave his haven of 6 years.

He took up his position as a jounin again and had to start taking on his own students, of course he never passed any of them until just recently, when he got this new bunch of genin, the team consisted of the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura who was a simple daughter of two genin ninja's and the one student that was the hardest for Kakashi was Uzumaki Naru.

Since Naru was Minato's own flesh and blood, he struggled not to slip back into his slave state of mind when he saw her golden hair, her bright blue eyes, that large grin and heard her voice, it sent shivers up and down his spine, but he was able to keep himself in line.

Kakashi sighed and walked around dragging his finger through the dust that had collected over the years, he coughed at the dust and opened a few windows. There was knock on the door, he walked up and opened it, he was greeted by 6 genin standing there all of them holding cleaning supplies.

"Yes?"  
"Hello Kakashi-san! We were sent to clean this place!" the one girl said, he nodded and stepped back and they walked in and got to work, Kakashi looked out to the hokage tower. _Sneaky old man..._ he thought.

He walked up the steps and opened the doors to the rooms upstairs, one was the guest room, the other was his own room and the final bedroom was his father's room, he opened it and sighed quietly and opened the window to let the dust out of the room.

He opened the closet door and began to pull out his father's old clothes, he paused as he got to some clothes that belonged to his mother, he pulled them out and hugged them close then put them down with a sigh, he emptied it and looked around, a small hole caught his eye, he grabbed it and pulled the wood, it opened up revealing a secret compartment in the wall, he peered in and his eyes widened at the contents, he pulled all of it out and read the paper, he let out a shaky breath, he gritted his teeth and walked down quickly telling the genin he would be back and he jumped to the hokage tower. He knocked on the door and Sarutobi called for him to enter, he tossed the things in his hands down on the desk, Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the leather leash and collar and the paper which was almost like a certificate.

"Explain."  
"Alright, it was your clan that introduced the slave act. Of course then it was very different then now." he said, Kakashi looked at him shocked. "It was your great grandfather that introduced it to Hashirama-sama and he thought about it but never got to approve it because of his battles, when Madara left the village he put it in to act slowly and it just flowed as time went on we changed it." he said with a slight shrug.

"But this has my mom's name! Does that mean she was my dad's slave?!" he asked.

"Yes." he said, Kakashi looked at him shocked and his stomach churned. "But! She ended up falling in love with him and he her, so he removed the collar and properly married her. A year later you were born." he said, Kakashi let the information sink in slowly, he sighed and tried to say something but couldn't. "We found it worked well, especially for flight risks." he said. "Giving the sensei the power to actually make a difference, to prevent any more rogues from Konoha." he said. "And you have two." he said, Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke and Naru." he said, Sarutobi nodded.

"I hate saying that about my little Naru, but I can't take the risk and you are the only one I would trust to be her owner." he said. "But you know you will have to put your dominance down right away, it wont be easy." he said, Kakashi nodded. "Not that it is easy on anyone, I remember all the problems Minato had with you before you submitted." he said, Kakashi blushed a little and looked to the side.

"When do I tell them?"  
"I sent them a letter to meet at your house tomorrow morning around 10, I will be sending anbu to the house so they can set the house up and get furniture and food for you." he said, Kakashi nodded. "So, get some rest."  
"Yes sir." he said and walked out carrying what he knew now was his mother's collar and leash, he walked back to the house and was shocked to see the whole bottom floor was cleaned up and the genin were working upstairs, he walked up and joined them.

It was almost sunset before they finished and Kakashi waved them goodbye, he shut the door and sighed as he sat down and looked around and sighed, he looked at the door and suddenly his mind went back years ago.

_Flashback-_

_7 year old Kakashi walked to his front door as he heard the knocking on the door, he opened it to reveal his sensei Namikaze Minato, who was the second man he looked up to. _

"_What sensei?" he asked looking away from him. _

"_Let me in." he said, Kakashi looked at him with a frown but stepped back none the less, Minato came in and shut the door. _

"_What is it?" he asked looking past the man. _

"_You're going to be staying with me from now on." he said. _

"_Why? I'm getting my own place in a few years, I'll just stay here." he said and shrugged. _

"_Kakashi, I wasn't asking." he said. _

"_You can't boss me around!" he said. _

"_Actually I can Kakashi, do you remember that meeting Sarutobi brought out an old law back into action?"  
"Yeah." he shrugged. He had been in the meeting but Sarutobi never actually said what the law was but it seemed they knew all about it. _

"_Well that law is affecting you and your future." he said and dug into his weapon pouch on his hip, Kakashi cried out as Minato grabbed him and strapped something around his neck before Kakashi kicked him away and stumbled back, he touched his neck and felt a collar. _

"_What-?! What the hell sensei?!" he snarled. "Take it off!" he said. _

"_No." Minato said. "See the law states that a sensei of a team can make his student or students his... well you can say pets." he said. "So long as the student either has no parents or their parents sign the papers giving away their rights as parents." he said. "And right now, you are an orphan." he said, Kakashi gulped. "Now come."  
"NO!" he said glaring, Minato fixed him with a nasty glare making Kakashi flinch and slink away from him. _

"_Kakashi, this is to help you, now I can be nice, and I can be mean, which do you want?"  
"I don't want to be a pet!" he said with a blush and stopped his foot, Minato shot forward and threw the boy on his shoulder, he screamed and began to kick and punch at Minato but he simple ignored it and walked out of the house and transported them both to his house and walked inside, Kushina sighed as she watched Minato take the boy to the spare room, he dropped him on his bed and he landed with a grunt, he got up with a glare and went to walk away but Minato moved in his way again and again. _

"_This isn't funny! Now let me out or I'll scream!" he said. _

"_Kakashi, whether you like it or not, you belong to me now, so get use to it. And until you're ready to listen and act better, you will stay in here." he said and walked out, Kakashi screamed as Minato locked the door, he kicked the door. "Knock it off!" Minato barked, Kakashi stuck his tongue out at him and walked to the window and tried to pry it open but couldn't, he whined and sat on the bed with a pout. _

_Flashback-_

Kakashi blinked and got up, the sun was already set and tomorrow he was going to be getting his two new 'pets' so he needed his rest, tomorrow he would finish getting things ready.

He walked home and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he sighed and continued to think about before.

_-Flashback_

_Kakashi glared at the door with a small pout, he had been in Minato's house for almost two days, he heard the lock click and Minato came in with a tray of food. _

"_Here's your breakfast." he said and set it down. "Are you ready to start acting better?" he asked putting his hands on his hips, Kakashi snorted and stuck his nose up in the air, Minato sighed. "Fine, you're just going to be in here so..." he said and walked out. "Eat up, I'll be back." he said and locked the door again, Kakashi laid down on the bed and refused to eat, he curled up in a ball and fell asleep. _

_When Minato came back into the room to collect his tray he found the food untouched like it had been since Kakashi was there, he sighed and tapped his foot. He had to do something about Kakashi's attitude, he thought back a little and gently turned the boy and got to work. _

_When Kakashi opened his eyes he shivered slightly and sat up, he looked around then screamed, Minato smirked as he sipped at his drink. _

"_SENSEI!" he got up and walked to the room and leaned against the door frame and smirked at his student who stood there completely naked holding a pillow to his body. _

"_Where are my clothes dammit?!" he snarled._

"_Watch the language."_

"_Hell no!" he snarled, Minato glared at him. _

"_Kakashi, you can either fall into this role easily, or I can do it the hard way, it's your choice." he said. "My choice?!" he snarled. "My choice is not being a pet to a damn pervert!" he snarled and threw the pillow at him, Minato growled and walked up, Kakashi backed up quickly and Minato grabbed him. _

"_You want to act like a child, then I will treat you like one." he said and threw Kakashi over his leg, he struggled to get free but screamed in pain as Minato's hand connected with his bare backside. _

"_Stop!" he cried but Minato continued to spank him, Kakashi began to sob and slowly slumped down, Minato looked at his bawling student and sighed. "Kakashi." he said and pulled the boy but he continued to cry. "Enough!" he barked grabbing Kakashi's jaw, he sniffled and hiccuped. _

"_I didn't want to do that Kakashi, but you left me no choice." he said. "You have to learn." he said, Kakashi sniffled and still cried, Minato got up and put Kakashi on his bed and walked out, Kakashi began to sob again for his burning backside, Minato sighed and locked the door again. _

_Almost an hour later Minato walked to the door when he heard a small knock, he opened it and Kakashi stood there with the sheet around him. "Yes?" he said. _

"_Can I have some food?" he asked, Minato smirked and stepped back, he came back and held out one of his jounin shirts, Kakashi blushed seeing it was the only thing he would be allowed to wear, he reached for it but Minato jerked it up and looked at him, Kakashi glared with a pout. "Do you want food?"_

"_Can I have the shirt?" he bit out. _

"_Excuse me?" he said. _

"_Can I have the shirt please, sensei?" he asked, Minato held out the shirt and Kakashi pulled it on and followed Minato out, he snapped his finger and pointed to the chair, Kakashi sat down wincing slightly at the pain, Minato fixed him some food and he set it down and Kakashi began to nibble at the food, Minato watched him. _

"_I think I need to explain stuff to you, what's going to be happening, huh?" he said, Kakashi looked at him. "Do you know why I did this?" he asked, Kakashi shrugged a little. "It's because of what you've been through, there is a risk that you can go down a dark path." he said. "And Sarutobi-sama wants to make sure that doesn't happen, which puts the law in place." he said. _

"_How?" he asked. _

"_Because if you belong to someone, it will stop you from making the wrong choices... you'll do what your owner says." he said. _

"_So, I...- I'm just a pet now? Not a ninja?" he asked. _

"_You're still a ninja." he said with a smile. "But before you can go on active duty again, you have to learn the rules first and listen to me." he said, Kakashi looked at him. "Kakashi, you are my pet, and I make the rules and until you learn that and are... submissive? To me, you wont be going on any missions, so it's all up to you." he said. _

"_Am I the only one?" he asked. _

"_No. there are a bunch of ninja's who are pets, you've just never notices because they know the rules." he said. "And I mean, it's not like I'm going to make you do things you don't want to, the only thing that claims you as a pet is the collar..." he said. _

"_Am I gonna be one of those slaves?" he asked fidgeting with a blush, Minato smirked. _

"_Maybe when you're older, like I said, it will only be what you are comfortable with." he said. _

"_How.. how long am I- I mean..." he stopped and looked down. _

"_Your choice but it's when you turn 18 is when you can make your full choice of staying or going." he said. _

"_But, what about you and Kushina? I mean aren't you-? I mean don't you have to be-" he stopped with a blush and looked confused. _

"_If you're trying to ask if I love Kushina, I do, and being an owner you don't have to be gay." he said, Kakashi blushed. "Kushina has leadership over you, but it wont really take act until we get married." he said, Kakashi looked down and nodded. "Now, you wont like this next step, see because we allow pets, people will want ninja's as their pets, everyone has to know you belong to me." he said, Kakashi looked at him confused, Minato rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a leash. "We're going to go to your house get your things, but we're walking through town." he said and Kakashi gasped as he saw the leash, he jumped back and scrambled out of the door, Minato growled. _

_Kakashi jumped over the roofs and got back to his house, he scrambled up the steps and went to the only place he felt safest, in his father's room and he snuggled under his bed and whimpered, he tried to stop tears but he couldn't. His head spun a little and he whimpered quietly, he put his head down and fell asleep. _

_Kakashi moaned and woke up, he gasped as Minato stood there, he shook in fear and went to scramble away but choked when the collar around his neck tightened, he saw the leash attached to it in Minato's hand.  
"Let's go." he said and pulled up a bag and tugged Kakashi, he scrambled and tried to get away from him, Minato walked them outside and Kakashi continued to struggle and scramble away. _

"_Minato! Need me straighten him out?" one said and laughed, Kakashi cried out struggling to get free, Minato ignored them and continued to drag the boy with him back to his house. _

_Flashback- _

Kakashi woke up with a yawn and sighed, he looked at the time, his clock said was 8:30 in the morning, he sighed and got up slowly, not looking forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

So I am kinda having fun writing this story! xD

I didn't send it to my beta, so sorry if there are any mistakes!

I got a couple questions and I just want to give a brief answer! There are 3 pairings for this story. Kakashi x Naru is the main, Minato x Kakashi is the second main but only in flashbacks and Kakashi x Sasuke is more of a D/s kinda of pairing, Sasuke wont fall in love with Kakashi and Kakashi wont fall in love with Sasuke. So no worries about that! I wont be putting any romance between the two really.

As always review and tell me what you think ! Thanks :3

CAN YOU GUYS TO MY POLL AND VOTE PLEASE! THANKS :3


	3. Chapter 2

New chapter, sorry about the wait, I kept dealing with flamers and I hit a bump and didn't bother writing more... but I'm working on it again! So enjoy! PLEASE KEEP AN OPEN MIND!

* * *

_**Chapter 2. **_

Kakashi walked to his house with his things and paused as he saw the door opened and anbu walking in with furniture, there was a pile of garbage bags and boxes, he sighed and walked in, Sarutobi was in the room talking to an anbu, he looked at Kakashi and nodded, Kakashi nodded to him and sighed.

"Ready?"  
"No." he said.

"They're finishing up the seals, here." he said and held out two bags, Kakashi opened them and saw the collars that he would be putting on Sasuke and Naru once they got there, he looked at them and saw the chakra seals on them, he sighed and held them, Sarutobi pulled out two papers rolled up like a scroll.

"Certificates?" he said, Sarutobi nodded, Kakashi took them and put them up in his room hidden for the time being.  
"And of course there is no missions until they have proven they can be good." Sarutobi said, Kakashi sighed. "I'll give you money for food and such, you still have to show that you are their owners just like Minato did." he said, Kakashi nodded and yet his heart clenched at Minato's name.

"Hokage-sama, we are finished." the one anbu said with a bow.

"Excellent, dismissed." he said, they disappeared and Kakashi looked around and sighed quietly. "They should be here soon." he said, just then there was a knock on the door, Kakashi opened the door and Naru stood and grinned at him, he gave a smile and let her in, she walked in and pulled her shoes off and looked around.

"Wow...nice place." she said and walked up. "So, what's up?" Naru asked looking at Sarutobi, Kakashi sighed.

"Alright Naru, we have to talk." he said, Naru sat on the couch and looked at him, Kakashi sat next to her and sighed quietly. "Okay, I know you will protest but you are what we consider a flight risk."  
"Huh?"  
"There's a risk you'll run." Kakashi said.

"No I wouldn't!" she said.

"But there's the risk." Sarutobi said, she pouted. "Well, to prevent this, there was a rule passed-"  
"Another rule?" she said with a glare, he sighed.

"_sigh..._Naru.." he said, she went quiet. "This rule was for flight risks, it gave a sensei a certain power over his students of choice." he said, Naru cocked her head.

"Huh?" she said.

"The rule was a sensei can pick his students and in a way become their... owner." he said.  
"Huh?" she said.  
"Naru, I own you so you wont run away." Kakashi said, she looked at him shocked.

"You own me?!" she said and stood up. "What?!" she snarled, Kakashi jerked her closer, she yelped and tried to struggle as he strapped the collar on her neck, she moaned and slumped as her chakra sealed up, she fell in his arms, he held her and sighed.

"Naru..."Sarutobi said.

"Why?" she whimpered and struggled to get away from Kakashi.

"It's for the best..." he said, she whimpered, Kakashi set her on the couch, she began to sob loudly, Kakashi looked away and sighed, he rubbed her head and she swatted his hand away, he bent down and looked at her. "Naru..." he said, she glared at him. "Look at it like this... you have a home for life." he said, she looked at him and he bent down and smiled, she pushed him away and turned and held her legs and began to sob, he sighed and stood up.

"Well, one down." Sarutobi said.

"One?" she asked.

"Sasuke is getting this too..." he said, Naru shook her head then launched off the couch, Kakashi caught her, she screamed and punched and kicked against him, he pulled her upstairs and took her into the room and shut the door, she screamed and kicked at the door, he locked it and sighed as he walked downstairs.

The door opened and Sasuke came in. "What was that screaming?" he asked.

"Nothing, come in." Kakashi said, he sat on the couch and Sarutobi told him the same thing, Kakashi reached to put the collar on him but Sasuke jumped up and Kakashi grabbed him but Sasuke continued to fight against him, Kakashi growled and practically threw the boy to the ground and sat on him just like during the bell test, Sasuke growled and struggled to get free, Kakashi strapped the collar down and Sasuke slumped shaking as his chakra was sealed up.

Kakashi dragged Sasuke up to the bedroom and put him in the same room as Naru and locked it before either of them could fight to get out.

He walked down and sighed rubbing his head, Sarutobi smirked at him. "This is already giving me a migraine." he said and sat down.

"Well, it will take a bit but they'll come around..." he said, he scoffed and sighed as he heard pounding and kicking, he rolled his eyes then growled.

"I'll come back to check on you three later." Sarutobi said, Kakashi nodded and sighed as the pounding continued, he walked up.

"Beating the walls wont help!" he said.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke screamed.

"Keep it up and you wont eat." he said and walked away.

Kakashi paused and bit his thumb summoning his ninken, they barked and wagged their tails, he smiled, Pakkun jumped down.

"What do you need boss?" he asked.

"Actually, you guys are gonna be just staying here with me."

"Why-" he stopped and heard Sasuke and Naru yelling. "Oh, the sensei- owner thing?" he said, Kakashi nodded. "Okay!" he said and walked to the couch and jumped up and laid down, Kakashi snorted as the others got comfortable in their new house since Kakashi's apartment had been so small before they couldn't stay there, but now it was a big house, and Kakashi would need the extra guards just in case.

He began to move things around and pulled out the leashes and connected them to two chairs, there was a knock on the door, he opened it and sighed as a few anbu stood there with bags that he could guess had everything that belonged to Sasuke and Naru, he stepped back and they set the things down and left.

Kakashi sighed and looked around, he made a clone and both walked up to the room and unlocked it, he opened it and caught Sasuke as he tried to run out, the clone took the struggling boy downstairs and locked him to the chair, Kakashi picked up Naru, she struggled against him but not as much as Sasuke, he put her in the other chair locking her on it.

"Let us go you pervert!" Sasuke snarled, Kakashi arched his eyebrow and leaned against the counter.

"If you will stop screaming, I will explain more then what Sarutobi-sama did." he said. "I am now your owner." he said. "But it's simply just making sure you have something to guide you and keep you from leaving the village." he said. "It doesn't matter if you say it wont happen, you can easily be persuaded." he said. "It's my job to make sure you wont be."

"It's not fair." Naru said.

"It may not seem fair but it's happening."  
"How long are we in here?"  
"You the have the right to leave at 18, unless you don't want to." he said. "You are still ninja, you will still go on missions, but it wont be until you listen to me, and I can trust you to be out and about." he said, they frowned at him.

"But-"  
"Just think this is a home for you, a family." he said. "Neither of you have one now..." he said. "Now you will." he said, they went quiet. "Now, eat your supper and I'll let you decorate your room." he said and placed some food down, Naru began to nibble on the food but Sasuke stuck his nose up in the air.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said.

"I'm not eating until you let me go! I'm not a pet!" he said with a glare.

"You can eat now or not at all." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Sasuke, just... do it.." Naru said.

"NO!" he said, Kakashi shrugged and grabbed his leash and jerked the boy, he coughed and choked as Kakashi dragged him back up to the room and unhooked the leash and Sasuke stumbled in, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

He walked back down and saw Naru shaking, he walked up and looked at her. "Are you going to eat?"  
she nodded and began to eat, he smiled and ate himself, Naru ate then sat there silently, Kakashi unhooked her leash and she stood there confused. "I want you to make up the dog's food dishes." he said pointing to the bottom counter, she opened it and pulled out 8 bowls and set them out and struggled with the large bag of dog food. "One and a half scoops." he said handing her the cup, she took it with a nod and fixed the food quickly and closed the bag and put it away.

Kakashi smiled as Naru did as she told, he sighed to himself, he whistled and his dogs came in and began to eat, Naru stood there looking around slightly.

"Alright, grab that bag." he said, she picked up the large bag and followed him upstairs, she looked at the door and bit her lip and paused, she gulped and heard him clear his throat, he watched her, she walked up quickly and looked down, he smiled and opened the door, she peeked in.

"Wha-"  
"This is your room." he said, she walked in. "Those are all your things, you can set up your room." he said, she nodded a little and walked in and began to go through her things putting them away. "If you need me knock on the door." he said, she nodded a little, he shut it and locked it, he sighed and walked back downstairs and sat on the couch relaxing.

Naru sat on her bed staring out the window silently and sighed, she looked at the door then around the larger room then the first room she was in, she still heard Sasuke struggling to get free. _Why? _She thought and began to cry quietly. _What do I do? _She thought and laid down and sniffled.

~o0o~

Sasuke glared at the man as Naru cleaned the plates and Kakashi stepped away for a few seconds. "Naru?" Sasuke said, she looked at him, he beckoned her over, she walked up and leaned in and he whispered in her ear.

"But-"  
"Well!?" he said, she gulped and looked at him warily then slowly nodded, Kakashi came back in looking at them closely and they went quiet again, Naru wiped the dishes clean and Kakashi put them away while Sasuke stayed chained to the table with a small pout.

_What are they up to?_ Kakashi thought.

"Naru, go sit down." he said, she nodded and sat on the couch waiting, Kakashi looked at Sasuke and he glared at him. "I know you're up to something."  
"Oh?" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes, Kakashi sighed and grabbed his leash and pulled him back up the stairs and glanced back seeing he wasn't fighting him, Kakashi snapped his finger and Guruko got up and followed him, he opened the door and Sasuke walked in and Kakashi removed the leash and shut the door.

"Guard it, if you hear anything, or don't hear anything, let me know." he said, the dog nodded and laid down next to the door silently, Kakashi walked back down and saw Naru sitting on the couch biting her lip like she usually did when she was nervous, he cleared his throat, she jumped then looked down again.

"Naru, what did he tell you?" he asked.

"N... nothing." she said.

"You're lying." he said, she shook her head. "Fine." he said and shook his head. "But know I wont be as easy going as I am as a sensei." he said and walked away, Naru gulped and watched him walk away.

Kakashi put Naru in her room later and started to get ready for bed when a howl sounded, he came out and saw Bisuke scratching at Sasuke's door, Kakashi unlocked it and growled as he saw the boy trying to tie some material around his neck, he shot forward and jerked the boy away, he froze then struggled.  
"Knock it off!" Kakashi barked throwing him to the ground and winced when Sasuke blinked a few times before he got ready to run, Kakashi grabbed him and sat down and put him in his lap and sighed.

"Let me go you perv!" he snarled, he cried out as Kakashi's hand connected with his ass, he whimpered and shook in pain and panted.

"Want more?" he growled, Sasuke shook in pain, Kakashi repeated the hit and Sasuke whimpered. "Answer me? Did you really think I'd let you kill yourself?" he asked, Sasuke shook. "You know what, go ahead." he said pushing the boy to the ground, he glared at the jounin. "I wont stop you, do it. Itachi will just go free."

"He already is since I'm a pet!" Sasuke barked.

"You're a pet to make sure you stay in the village, once you actually listen to me, I would be training you personally and letting you go after him when you were strong. But go ahead, kill yourself, here." he said and tossed a kunai at the boy, it hit the ground at his feet, he froze and blinked a few times, Kakashi stood there, Sasuke looked away with a blush. Kakashi walked up and took the kunai. "If you want to give up on Itachi let me know and I'll give you the kunai back." he said and walked out and slammed the door shut and locked it, he sighed and walked into Naru's room, she froze as she sat on her bed with a tie in her hands, she scrambled back in fear, he jerked her up and she shook.

"You're going to try it too?" he asked, she shook, he brought his hand back and she flinched and shook harshly and cried, he sighed and relaxed, he dropped her on the bed, she blinked a few times and looked at him, he shook his head and walked away, Naru gulped and looked down as he shut the door, she gripped her chest feeling the disappointment from Kakashi, she walked up to the door and pushed the material out under the door, it was pulled out, she heard a small chuckle and his steps disappeared, Naru sighed quietly and looked around, she opened the closet and looked at her clothes and frowned at them, she grabbed the team picture and looked at Kakashi's smile and sighed quietly with a smile, she put it under her pillow and a small piece of paper caught her eye sticking out from the mattress. She pulled it out and froze as she saw a picture of what she could guess was a baby Kakashi in arms of a woman with black hair and blue eyes and a man holding her with a grin on his face, he had silver hair as well. _This must be his family..._ she thought and smiled, she put it under the pillow and laid down and sighed quietly. _Maybe it's not so bad..._ she thought.

Kakashi sat down on his bed and sighed rubbing his face, he groaned as he kept seeing Naru's face in his mind crying then it went to Minato's face, he sighed and shook his head quickly and laid down. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Naru is thinking about submitting, Sasuke was sorta told off by Kakashi, I do like how I put Kakashi being weak with Naru and his memories and stuff. What do you think of it all?

I thank **Vongolafan16 **for the idea about the suicide thing! Thanks! ;3

Hope you enjoy! Be nice in reviews


End file.
